


Breathe, Breathe Fast

by Kt_fairy



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Negotiations, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, chirping is dirty talk, polyfrogs+cait, they're all far too smooth for this to be realistic lbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kt_fairy/pseuds/Kt_fairy
Summary: It had been a long time coming, Cait thought as they stumbled up the stairs more from adrenaline than drink, using the Keagster as cover for what they were about to do.She paused at the top of the stairs, looking on as Chris pushed Nursey up against his door and dragged him down into a kiss, one hand disappearing around Nursey’s waist as he pulled Chris in close by his ass and felt her whole body heat. Chris was a attentive, energetic, fantastic kisser, and Cait kind of wished she had seen him kiss before because he looked really good while doing it, dark lashes fanned over his faintly freckled cheeks, a flush creeping up his neck as his mouth worked firmly against Nursey’s.





	Breathe, Breathe Fast

**Author's Note:**

> This had been sat in my WIP's for about 6 months, I went to read it over and found it was basically done?? Wow go me. So here, enjoy some more self indulgent fic from your fav exposure dumping, self indulgent writer.

 

 It had been a long time coming, Cait thought as they stumbled up the stairs more from adrenaline than drink, using the Keagster as cover for what they were about to do.

 She paused at the top of the stairs, looking on as Chris pushed Nursey up against his door and dragged him down into a kiss, one hand disappearing around Nursey’s waist as he pulled Chris in close by his ass and felt her whole body heat. Chris was a attentive, energetic, fantastic kisser, and Cait kind of wished she had seen him kiss before because he looked really good while doing it, dark lashes fanned over his faintly freckled cheeks, a flush creeping up his neck as his mouth worked firmly against Nursey’s.

 She turned to say as much to Dex but he was hesitating behind her, looking flushed and awkward and torn, so torn.

 This had all been set in motion when Dex and Nursey had moved into the Haus. They were all close before hand, very close, but the walls of the Haus may as well be cardboard with how easily you could hear through them and their fucking become competitive fairly quickly because they were all young and ridiculous; who could be louder, who could go for longer, who could go harder. Then the doors to the shared bathroom had been left open so the sounds were clearer and the stupid, youthful, reckless competitive undertone had changed - Cait was no exhibitionist but she liked knowing someone else could hear her feeling good and making Chris feel good, liked the sounds of Dex and Nursey’s bickering becoming the most embarrassing grunts and sweetest moans, their closeness morphing into something she could not quite put her finger on. 

 The SMH were a crackpot team of, frankly, ridiculously good looking people. Chris was, with full bias, the most beautiful person Cait had ever seen; his warm brown eyes, his cheekbones, his smile, his back, his ludicrously strong and flexible body, he was kind and funny and bright in every sense of the word. Ransom was a work of art who was hard to look directly at, Jack looked like he should be on a magazine cover, Lardo had that confidence and self-possession that was infinitely attractive, etc, etc.

 And then there was Chris’s squad. Nursey was like the beautiful people in High School that made everyone else nervous whenever they looked at them and who Cait avoided religiously for that same reason. She would have never spoken to Nursey if Chris had not been his best friend, and she was glad she did because even though he could be vague and pretentious and stubborn there were depths of goodness under that flawless exterior, a whole ocean of love ready to be given if only he was given a chance. She had not gotten Dex at first; he was hot (those shoulders though, dam) and friendly and his dry humour could be lethally funny but she never understood why Chris was so soft around him or why Nursey was so hung up on him when he seemed to be so full of bitterness. But he was a work in progress, growing into himself steadily, maturing in leaps and bounds until he was finally the kind of boy who would sweep Nursey off his feet.

 Chris liked pretty people, so did Cait, but she had still been a little shocked when one day, during Frog movie night, having sex in the same room was brought up. Then not long after they had done that (twice - almost awkward both times but all in all, very hot), sex all together. She was reticent at first as was Dex, she was no prude but they were all friends and she did not want to make it weird. They all went away to think about it and talk with one another, Dex agreeing to it not long after Cait did, and as she looked at him now she wondered if he should have.

“Dex, you okay?”, he looked a little overwhelmed and she held out a hand to him, “You can change your mind at any time, no judgement, no pressure.”

 Dex made to answer, eyes flicking over to Chris and Nursey before looking away, “I…”

“If you don’t like people touching Nursey say it now, this isn’t more than your comfort, okay? No judgement”

 He took a deep breath and stepped closer and okay, Cait was sure it was just the thought of what they were about to do but she had never noticed quite how big he was before, “I should have said so earlier but I’ve uuuh...never been with a girl before”, he admitted, doing that awkward wiggle of his nose that made Nursey so starry eyed.

“Okay. Did you, do you not want to, or..?”

“I never didn’t want to, like I never didn’t want guys. It never happened.”

 Cait looked over her shoulder at Chris and Nursey who had stopped making out and were looking at them, their lips red and shiny and clothes in disarray, Nursey’s pale eyes starting to become concerned as he looked at Dex.

“Do you want it to happen?”

“Farms don’t. Not just because, not if it won’t be good for you. That’s why I’m telling you.”

 Cait reached up for his shoulders and hoisted herself up, Dex grabbing her knee’s automatically to hold her as she wrapped her legs around him, “Say if you don’t, but I’d be happy to show you”, she whispered, leaning in to press a kiss next to his ear, “I think Chris and Nursey would like it too.”

“I don’t do things just ‘cause Nursey likes it”, Dex muttered petulantly and Cait laughed, bumping her nose against his as he adjusted his hold on her, large hand coming to support her thigh, “this okay?”

“You’re a gentleman Poindexter.”

“I keep on telling Nursey that”, he grinned and she tightened her arms around him, leaning in to peck him on the lips.

“That okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Come on, let’s go before Nursey burns a hole in my back...no, no don’t put me down, carry me!”

“Okay. You can...uh...I can carry you and kiss at the same time?”, he blushed as he offered earnestly and Cait pressed in to kiss him.

 They kissed clumsily as Dex walked them over to Chris’ room but it was not bad, Dex going easily when Cait cupped his jaw and eased his mouth open to slide their tongues together, smiling at the noise Chris let out as Nursey’s whispered, “Oh shit.”

 Chris and Dex had laid out mattresses on the floor ready for this, a pile of pillows, wipes, lube, condoms, towels and water off to the side because they had totally sat down and made a list of what they needed, like, last week. The nerds.

 Dex did not put her down, just kicked his shoes off and knelt on the mattress still holding her with a firm hand on her lower back, his knees creaking audibly as he did so, keeping her in his lap as he settled down with his legs slightly spread, pulling back to glance up at Nursey and Chris who had followed them into the room, standing there looking at them a little dumbly.

“Oh shit“, Chris breathed and Dex smiled up at him.

“Dex’s never been with a girl so I thought I’d show him”, Cait informed them, watching them visibly reel and feeling smug because if they were going to be stupidly hot together her and Dex might as well get their own backs.

 Nursey scrambled to fall to his knees next to them on the mattress, looking between them before darting forward to kiss Cait so intently her fingers curled into Dex’s hair and her legs tightened around him, reaching out to pull Nursey in closer, whimpering when he gently tugged on her bottom lip with his teeth.

“You’re a really good kisser”, Cait informed him, Nursey looking a little embarrassed as Dex hitched a laugh at them, head tilted to the side so Chris could suck kisses up his neck as his hands slipped up Dex’s body, forcing them to take their hands off one another so Chris could pull his shirt off, immediately dropping to kiss over the muscle in his freckled shoulder once he chucked it across the room.

 Hockey shoulders were seriously underrated, Cait thought idly as Nursey leant forward to suck his own kisses there, the hand he still had on her back shoving her in closer to Dex who steadied her with a hand on her butt.

 They looked at one another, stunned, before she giggled, slipping a hand past Chris to grab his butt too. Dex flushed, opening his mouth to say something but then his head was being turned so Chris could kiss him.

 Cait slipped back off of Dex’s lap so she was sat propped up on her elbows, her feet on either side of Dex as she watched them. Nursey was still kissing along Dex’s shoulder, leaving faint red marks in his wake, rocking into the hand Dex has shoved down the front of his shorts, Dex’s other cupping Chris through his pants as he melted into him, Chris’s hand slipping up the inside of Dex’s thigh as he kissed him.

 She was not above admitting that it was a fantastic sight, pressing the heel of her hand between her legs to rub against the throb of heat there. She made to slip her hand under the waistband of her leggings but stopped, taking in how they were all listing slightly towards Chris and stood instead, kicking off her leggings and pausing for a moment before shucking her underwear as well, pulling her bra off through the arm holes in her tank top and stood there looking down at them.

“Are you guys happy like that or are we gonna get naked?”

 The three of them jumped, Nursey looking a little guilty as he glanced up at her but Chris was unrepentant, letting his warm, dark eyes wash over her as he continued touching Dex who was blushing all the way up his chest to his ears. She took a step forward and trailed her fingers over the side of Dex’s head as he looked up at her, “Remember, you can say no whenever you want.”

“I...you as well”, Dex breathed, turning to glance at Chris and Nursey, “You both too.”

“Of course, Will”, Chris said gently, kissing the side of Dex’s wet mouth. 

“Always got an eye out for everyone, so caring baby", Nursey cooed, Chris laughing as Dex looked like he did not know whether to scowl or preen, giving Chris a light shove and Cait stepped in before this descended into a sexually charged wrestling match (nearly all of their wrestling was but Cait was not going to pop their bubble), tugging Dex up so he was knelt in front of her, head tilted back so his chin brushed against her stomach, running her fingers through his hair as she turned to look at the other two, “What are you planning?”

 They looked at one another and shrugged, “Blow jobs are always good”, Chris said, Nursey nodding in agreement and Cait rolled her eyes - boys!

“And, well, we’ll see what Dex is feeling”, Nursey said, pushing his hand up the back of Dex’s leg to grab his ass.

“I’m in a getting fucked mood today”, he informed her like he was commenting on the weather and Cait caught her breath, looking over at Chris who was staring at Dex with wide eyes, and stepped back, pulling Dex with her so he stumbled slightly on his knees, bending to kiss him as she settled onto mattress, Dex having to hold himself up on his hands as she pulled him down so he was knelt between her legs.

“You sure you don’t want Nursey?”, Dex pulled back just enough to whisper while clothes were being thrown around behind him, “He’ll know what he’s doing.”

 The thought of Nursey, strong, beautiful, perceptive Nursey with his clever tongue and soft lips sinking down between her legs made Cait’s whole body feel like a delightfully exposed nerve as she tightened her hold on Dex. He was thorough and dutiful, had agile, long fingered hands, quick to pick things up, and she would not have him here if she did not want him just as much as everyone else in the room (apart from Chris but that goes without saying. She would chose him first every time).

 Dex pressed his flushed face into her neck, trailing kisses down to the collar of her shirt while a hand skimmed up her side to rest over her ribs, “My hand’s not too rough is it? Not that you’re delicate or anything…”

“It’s fine Dex, relax”, Cait murmured as she ran a thumb over the freckles on his cheekbone, the both of them jumping when Chris crashed Nursey down onto the mattress next to them, “Oh my god you fucking...can you guys try and not break something?”

“C is just working out some frustrations, aren’t you man?” Nursey teased, dimples popping as he waggled his eyebrows at Cait, stretching out his dark golden body as Chris nipped at his abs. Pale green eye’s moved up to Dex and his smile darkened, shifting up on his elbows so he could lean in to whisper in Dex’s ear whose gaze flickered around the room before finally settling back on her. Beneath the nervousness there was a heat in his eyes she had never seen before and it made her gasp, palming at her breasts as she tightened her hold on his hips, scratching the denim of his pants against the sensitive skin of the inside of her thighs.

“Cait likes it better when you suck on her clit, not lick it”, Chris informed them from between Nursey’s legs, his dick held firmly in his hand and Cait felt her whole body flush, wet and pulsing between her legs, clenching on nothing to try and get some relief.

 Dex made to speak, then hesitated, “Insert bad sucking joke here”, he muttered and Cait burst out laughing, smiling as Nursey gave him a gentle kiss, breaking away when Chris took him into his mouth.

 They watched for a moment as Chris wet Nursey’s cock, turning back to one another at the same time and Cait noticed some of the hesitancy gone from Dex’s manner as he gently cupped one of her breasts through the material of her top and ran his thumb over the peak of her nipple, watching her carefully as she gasped and shifted against the sheets.

“How you wanna do this?”

“This is good, I’ll sit on that jaw next time I think.”

“I hate all of you.”

“Not enough to not eat me out.”

 Dex gave her a dark look as he moved down her body, kissing her stomach before moving to press his lips to the inside of her knee, running his fingers over the soaking wet lips of her pussy and she twitched she was so sensitive, watching intently as he pulled his hand away and reached for the lube, “I don’t wanna, ya know…smoother is better.", he explained, head ducked, and Cait felt a swoop of affection even as she pulled his slick hand back to touch her.

 Cait turned her head to look at Nursey who had his fingers digging into Chris’s hair as he rocked up into his mouth, teeth digging into this bottom lip, “Your boyfriend is a darling you know that?”

 Nursey smiled, “Yeah, yours aah, oh man - yours is gonna kill me fyi bro.”

 Cait tangled her fingers in Dex’s hair as he followed the tingling trail left by his fingers with his mouth, tentative but sure as he worked his way inwards, hooking her legs over his shoulders as he licked over the entrance to her vagina, “Fingers there, I like fingers”, Cait panted, moaning as his breath cooled the wetness between her legs when he pulled back, looking a little lost.

“Okay...umm”, Cait reached down to hold herself open with two fingers, whining gently when Dex’s ears blushed as he looked at her, replacing her fingers with his as he bent to give her an experimental lick before sucking a kiss to her clit.

“Oh, yeah, little harder...little...yesss Dex”, Cait sighed, knowing he was looking at up her to judge her reaction as the tip of his tongue brushed over her clit while he sucked on it and she bucked up, grabbing for him as she clenched on nothing, “Fingers!” He fumbled a bit but slipped one into her, crooking it where she told him, adding two when demanded and fucking her with them as he continued to suck at her clit like he was enjoying it, moaning against her when she grabbed two handfuls of his hair and began rocking against him.

 She let him go when he pushed back against her grip, fingers still rocking inside her just right as he worked out a kink in his jaw, face flushed and covered in her wetness and she moaned, clenching around his fingers just as Chris moved into kiss him, tongue chasing Dex’s into his mouth and Cait nearly swung at them because she needed a mouth on her _now_ , body pulled taut and ready to snap, but then Nursey’s mouth was there like a fucking saviour. The angle was weird but she did not need a lot, clamping down hard on Dex’s fingers as her whole body shook, crying out as they kept working her over, the oversensitive burn delicious after her orgasm.

 Nursey moved off her, Dex slowly taking his fingers out of her and she lay there panting for a moment, sensitive and wet and feeling like she could do with a dick right about now.

“How was that baby?”, Chris asked, running his hand up and down her calf.

“I am defo down for that again, if Dex liked it”, Dex looked up from wiping his mouth on his shoulder to wink at her and Cait grinned, “Looks like I’m in luck.”

“Oh my god.”

“Babe!” Chris laughed, ducking forward to kiss her knee, “What do you think we should do now?”

 They were three big, strong boys - practically men -  who could easily manhandle her whether she wanted them too or not. To lay there half naked in front of them while they sat towering over her took a lot of trust that she had never thought not to have in them, would not be here if she did not, but it was still nice to see them turned to her for direction, quietly giving her the reigns even though they all knew they would do nothing she did not want them to.

“This is all if you guys want too. But someone,” she reached out and poked Chris with her toe, “looked very stoked at the implication that Dex was ready to go.”

 Chris tired to look nonchalant as everyone looked at him but he was outdoing Dex with his blush. “Yeah?” Dex asked, leaning slightly into Chris’ space.

“I...yeah”, he glanced between them all and Cait winced as he blurted out in a wavering, suddenly nervous voice, “I mean, not like we can’t all got for it at once.”

 Dex spluttered into the silence that followed, Nursey looking from Chris to her, to Dex, back to Chris and then to her again with an increasing expression of _NO_ on his face. “Oh god”, Chris whined, putting his face in his hands, “I really didn’t mean it like that. At all. I panicked”

“Dude”, Nursey said gently, “Why?”

 Chris dropped his hands and sighed, “‘Cause you’re hot, you’re all so hot and this is amazing and I love you guys and I just got overwhelmed I guess. It’s dumb I’m sorry.”

 Dex and Nursey looked at one another and before Cait could do anything Dex slid his arms around Chris shoulders and tugged him in so he could kiss him, Chris’ hands coming to grab his ass hard, Dex moaning into his mouth.

“Hey, not Chris”, Cait said as she pulled herself up to sit in front of Nursey, letting her hands run where they pleased over his stomach and thighs, “wanna help him open Dex up and then let me ride you?”

 Nursey smirked at her, a lethal weapon when paired with his dimples, and tugged Cait gently into his lap with his big hands on her waist, “C won’t need much help, I can guarantee that.”

“You’re literally insatiable.”

“Takes two to tango, Farms.”

“Mmm,” she agreed, pressing her face into his neck so she could tug at the skin there with her teeth, “have to skip to the second part of the plain I guess.”

“Guess we will”, Nursey said smoothly, eyes flicking from Cait to what was going on behind her and she craned her head to see Dex face down in a pillow with Chris’ face buried in his ass.

“Oh dam”, she muttered, taking in Dex’s whimpers and gasps that were muffled by the pillow and the singled focused, blissful look on Chris’ face as he ate Dex out with the same enthusiasm he did for her, tearing her gaze away when Nursey pressed a condom against her chest.

“You do it”, Nursey said breathlessly, nodding down at the wrapper.

“If you want?”

“It’s kinda policy, so who I’m with defo knows I have a one on.”  

 Cait made to say something but opened the foil packet instead, tipping her head up so he could give her another one of his melting kisses, making her fumble getting the condom on him a couple of times, him grinning against her mouth like the brat he was, “You fuck with Dex like this?”, she growled as she finally rolled it down his length.

“Me? _Never_ ,” Nursey said with no innocence at all, slipping two fingers between her legs to circle gently over her clit, kissing her again as she rocked against his hand, Cait pulling back when she couldn’t take it anymore, lining him up and sinking down on him slowly, biting her lip against the burn that that was always there when the head slipped into her, breathing out steadily when she had as much of him in her as she wanted, “Alright?”

“Yeah,” she breathed, testing with a rock of her hips, “Always takes a moment.”

“Cool”, he mumbled, tugging her arms around his neck as they kissed long and dirty, tongues slipping together with the luxurious rhythm she set with the rock of her hips, wanting it slow and dirty, digging her nails into the muscles on his back as he ran the hand not support her waist up and down her side, dragging his nails lightly over her thigh.

 Cait picked up the pace when Nursey began rocking up gently against her, breathing into one another's mouths as they worked out a rhythm.

“Oh my god,” Chris said from behind her, Cait slowing her pace when she felt Nursey smile as he moved into her with a little more force, “No wonder you’re such a smug bastard Nursey. Oh _shit_.”

 Dex was laughing breathlessly as she twisted to see what was going on, moaning as she looked at Chris with his forehead pressed between Dex’s shoulder blades, one strong hand gripping his hip and the other dug into Dex’s chest, his fine ass tensing as she rocked his body into Dex’s.

“Feel good does he, sweetheart?” Cait asked on a pant as Nursey tightened his hold on her.

“ _Fuck_ ,” was all Chris said in reply and Dex laughed again, bowing his back further than Cait thought he could, pressing his ass back on to Chris’ dick.

 Chris liked anal, but since she had admitted to him she hated it he had never brought it up once. She was happy to throw on a strap on and fuck him every day of the week if he asked (he had), but the other way around, no, and she had to smile at how much he was enjoying himself right now.

“Looks like my boyfriend is breaking your boyfriend”, Nursey breathed into her hair, gasping as she circled her hips to get him to hit all the spots she wanted.

“Has he got a magic ass?”

 "No", Nursey snorted, “but all that tension he carries really does give him a tight…”

“I can hear you, you..aaah...fuck”, Dex growled out, glaring past his shoulder at Nursey before he dropped his head again, bracing himself on the mattress as Chris started to pull him back onto his dick, the muscles under his smooth skin flexing beautifully with every tug back that slapped Dex’s ass against his hipbones.

 She turned back to Nursey, smoothing her fingers over the bunching muscles on his shoulders as she circled fingers over her clit, feeling her orgasm coming. “You want me to do that?” Nursey asked, holding her tighter.

“I got it, just...just keep going”, she hiccuped, pushing back into Nursey’s thrusts as she chased it and chased it and chased it until it broke over her, back bowed and she was coming, nails digging into Nursey’s shoulder as she gritted out, “Keep fucking going,” between her teeth, fingers still working over her clit as she tipped over into another orgasm almost at once.

 Her record was four, but it was late and Nursey did not know her body as well as Chris did so she left it there, panting at the dull ceiling before tipping so she should rest her forehead on Nursey’s sweaty shoulder, Chris and Dex still going behind her.

“Do you want me to get you off?”,she asked Nursey who was still hard inside her, holding patiently still as she let the aftershocks pass through her.

“If you want to, but it’s okay if you don’t.”

Cait turned to look behind her and could tell Chris was almost there, letting out noises just as wounded as Dex’s with every push in. Cait eased herself off Nursey, clenching her thighs together against the empty feeling and watched as Chris’ thrusts became erratic and then he paused, buried deep with a groan before rocking into Dex’s slowly, “You’re my favourite D-man.”

 Nursey let out a squawk of outrage, “I sucked you off!”

“You’re a very close second.”

 Dex turned his head on the pillow to smirk at Nursey, “You’re my fav D-man Nurse, don’t worry.”

 Cait gave his head a friendly shove and Dex laughed, wincing a little when Chris pulled out to flop down next to him panting, pulling off the condom and dropping it on the floor, “Goalies orders, no fighting!”

 Dex sat up on his knees, red and sweaty and breathing heavily, Cait catching the flash of a smile on his face before he cupped Nursey’s face in his hands when he leant in to kiss him, “You okay, babe?”

“Yeah, got this twinge of stiffness though, might need your help working it out”, Nursey murmured, Chris letting out a tired little laugh as Dex pushed Nursey over, walking on his knee’s until he was between his legs.

“And yet I’m still gonna suck him off”, he told Cait before dropping down to run kisses up the insides of Nursey’s thighs.

 “You’re such a smug fucker”, she told Nursey as she clambered over them to get to Chris and he gave her his second best winning smile as he pressed his fingers into Dex’s hair.

 She flopped down on top of Chris, propping her head up on his chest as she ran a hand through his fringe, “Was that good?”

“So good”, he blew out a big gust of air and she laughed at him, “Good for you?”

“Very.”

“You looked really hot getting eaten out”, Cait squirmed, pressing her forehead to Chris’ chest and kissed the sweaty skin there, “Like, I know that already but I never got to watch. That was so sexy seeing you like that. Next time I go down on you I’ll know what you look like and I don’t think I’ll stop myself coming”

 Cait picked her head up to look at him, body tingling, wanting so badly, but wanting it to be just them for that, wanted the intensity that was always there when it was them together. “You wanna help those two get off?”, she asked instead, breathless, nodding over to where Nursey was swearing under his breath as Dex’s fingers played with his nipple while sucking on the head of his dick.

 Chris nodded and she had half pulled herself up when he pulled her back down for a kiss, “Love you.”

“I love you too, sweetheart”, she kissed him, moaning as his hands ran up her legs to grab her butt, sighing as she slipped a knee between his legs.

 A strangled moan from Nursey caught their attention, looking over to find him looking incredibly un-chill, hand tugging at his own hair while Dex’s head bobbed rhythmically in his lap.

 Cait spread out on top of him and caught his next moan with her lips, the kiss not as bone-meltingly good as the ones before but as he looked like he was about to come she made allowances. She felt Chris lean over her to get to Nursey’s ear, pressing her body back against his and smiling into the kiss when Chris pinched her side. “All this attention just to make you come in your boys mouth", she heard him whisper in Nursey’s ear, his warmth leaving her just as Nursey whimpered and clutched at her arm, feeling whatever Chris started doing to Dex in the way Nursey jolted beneath her.

 From the delightful little choked moan she heard not long after she guessed Dex had come and turned from kissing Nursey to look down at his head pressed against Nursey’s hip as he shuddered, one of Chris’ hands still moving between his legs as the other helped jack Nursey off until he came over both of their fingers with a shout.

 That was...so hot, and she thought about them all turning on her to get her off one more time, hot wet mouths, strong hands, and muscular bodies all over her while they chirped one another and checked what she liked in quiet, rumbling voices. But, looking over them, she knew that was not about to happen because Nursey really did look like he’d had at least two orgasms today and was already falling asleep, Dex looked over-sensitive, and Chris had already keeled over onto the mattress again.

 She settled herself down against Nursey’s side, hoping to at least get a cuddle as Dex flopped down behind her, looking up as Chris patted her arm, “Give us a moment and we’ll get you.”

“Did you not…?” Dex asked from behind her.

“Yeah, yeah I did. A few times. You were there for one, dude.”

“But you’d like some more?”, he said quietly, lightly touching her side.

“Well, I wouldn’t say no”, she could feel them looking at one another and raised her head to get into what ever non-conversation they were having.

“You’ll need to give D at least five minutes,” Dex said, Nursey snoring gently in reply.

“...what if I don’t need a dick?”, she tried, smiling when Dex snorted somewhere above her head and Chris laughed.

“Yeah, who need’s em?”, Chris agreed, eye’s following Dex’s hand as it moved to rest gingerly on the top of her thigh.

“Yes please”, Cait sighed, rolling onto her back and pulling Dex’s hand down between her legs, moaning high in her throat when he ran his fingers over the wet, sensitive mess there, the sound bringing Chris crawling over Nursey’s still prone form to push up her t-shirt and start to worry at her nipples with his teeth, his hand joining Dex’s on her pussy and startling a cry out of her that had Nursey jolting awake.

“Wha...oh shit”, he muttered blearily, flopping over and getting even more tangled up in Chris as he let Cait pull him into a kiss, moving lazily down her neck, the rough palm of his hand catching on the sensitive nipple Chris had just left.

 Cait let herself sink down into the slightly lump mattress, digging her toes into the sheet laid out over it and tangling her fingers in hair or pressing them into warm skin and let all the sensations wash over her again and again and again.

 

                                                                                      _X_

 

 “You guys are looking perky this morning”, Wicks pointed out as he blinked blearily up at Nursey and Chris while they tussled with one-another over the blueberries.

“Or you just got super shwasted”, Nursey said airily, holding the bowl above his head so Chris couldn’t reach but just got jabbed ruthlessly in the ribs for it.

“Nah. That’s not it”, Ollie looked from them over to where Dex was trying to focus on his pancakes, then at Cait who was quietly drinking her coffee.

“Well they did leave the party awful early”, Bitty piped up, setting some eggs and bacon down in front of Ford, “went and got themselves a good night's sleep”, he caught Chris’ eye and winked, setting him and Dex off blushing.

“You guys prob need the noise so you don’t hear each other fucking right? Mad thin walls in this place”, Wicks asked, holding his arm when Ford smacked it with the back of her fork.

“Least we got sex noises to make, brah”, Nursey said smoothly, not even a hint of a smile on his face as Wicks laughed and Ollie poked his tongue out at him.

“Now now boys, that’s a Fine. Y’all know better than to do that at breakfast.”

  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> This is your friendly PSA announcement to always have a barrier between you and a partner you're not fluid bonded with and practice saaaaaafe seeeexxx. Do as I say, not what I write.


End file.
